Devices that gather plate-shaped objects stacked on top of one another in a magazine are known from AT 241 565 B and AT 352 198 B. This superimposed arrangement of the plate-shaped objects in a stack results in substantial friction when the bottommost plate-shaped object is removed, especially in the case of larger stacks; this friction impedes separation of the plate-shaped objects. This is particularly true when the plate-shaped objects, gathered in a magazine, are plates or separators for storage batteries. For this reason it was previously proposed in AT 352 198 B that a clamping device, operable independent from the removal device, be provided at some distance from the removal point, in order to hold the weight of the stack during the withdrawal process.
Devices that move plate-shaped objects are known from GB 1,522,154 A and GB 1,581,764 A. These known devices require retractable restraints that are provided at the removal point. These restraints are problematic in that they must be synchronized with the movements of the removal gripper. Such restraints, in the form of retainer plates or retainer wings, are, however, necessary with the known devices, as they call for conveyor chains that seize the plate-shaped objects from below, in order to move them forward.
Devices for the removal of plate-shaped objects from stacks of such objects are further known from AT 387 294 B, U.S. Pat. No. 5,503,519 A, and EP 1 044 151 A.
Further devices for moving plate-shaped objects are known from AT 379 565 B and AT 389 256 B.
AT 398 256 B concerns a device for the removal of storage-battery plates from a stack and the depositing of the storage-battery plates on a conveyor. This device possesses two alternating grippers that each grasp a storage-battery plate. The grippers are moved alternatingly to and fro to a removal point, which gathers the first storage-battery plate of the stack, and to a delivery point, which is assigned to a conveyor. The grippers are mounted on levers, which swivel in the device. Each gripper is mounted on its lever such that it can rotate 360° about an axis of rotation aligned parallel to its pivot axis and can be turned in one direction with a drive. In order to improve the grasping of a storage-battery plate, the grippers stand still relative to the lever which is carrying them when said levers are located in their rotated position corresponding to the removal point.
WO 1992/01619 A discloses a device for moving plate-shaped objects, whereby the objects are oriented perpendicularly and are delivered horizontally. A removal gripper is movable to and fro and is twisted during movement. The removal gripper is arranged to twist on a lever opposite the lever, so that the lever can be pivoted to and fro by a drive. Furthermore, the removal gripper is associated with a rotating shaft.
JP 7242335 A and WO 1998/39240 A1 disclose devices for moving plate-shaped objects from a removal point, at which the removal gripper is moved only to and fro or the removal gripper is set on a revolving disc.
All known devices for handling plate-shaped objects, especially battery- or storage-battery plates, employ comparatively elaborate controls and lever configurations in order to move the removal gripper between the removal point and the delivery point, since during this motion the removal gripper must not only be moved to and fro between the positions mentioned, but must also pivot the plate-shaped objects in its grip by an angle on order of 90°.
A device for handling battery plates has become known as a component of a jacketing and stacking machine, type BMV10, from Rosendahl Maschinen GmbH in Pischelsdorf (Austria). With this known device the removal gripper is moved to and fro between the removal point and the delivery point by a sophisticated lever mechanism. In order to accomplish the movement between the removal point and the delivery point, a lever mechanism, which can pivot to and fro by means of a crank mechanism comprising a connecting rod and a crank, is assigned to the removal gripper. Since the removal gripper at the removal point must be pivoted at an angle on the order of 90° opposite the delivery point, the removal gripper is guided during the previously described to and fro movement via a link and in connection with a lever that has one fixed pivot point on the suspension and one on the removal gripper, pivoted at an angle on the order of 90°.
This device has proved its value per se; however, it has, with regards to its performance capability, run up against mechanical limits. As a result, there exists a need for a device of the type mentioned at the beginning; one which works faster and more reliably than the known devices.